Losing his pride
by Shimmergurl39
Summary: Meet Miranda, Harley's cousin. But wait-doesn't she look like Drew? It is. He's just dressing up as a girl to get May. Why? Cause He asked for Harley's advice.


**Mayandrew:Finally my second May and Drew story**

**Drew:(flicks his hair)Took you long enough**

**May:Your such a meanie**

**Drew:At least I'm not a wimp like you**

**May:What? (angry)**

**Drew:Just kidding**

**Mayandrew:AWW,no wonder why your my favorite couple**

**May:Thank you**

**Drew:Don't care**

**Mayandrew:(sigh) Drew is sometimes hard to understand

* * *

**

Summary:Drew would do anything to get May,but Harley made a plan that somehow took his coolness,or better yet his manly pride away from him,by being his female COUSIN?

Harley and Drew were walking together in the hall's,but there was something different about Drew not that he doesn't look cool or anything but he was somehow cosplaying as a girl,still green headed but his hair was long and has curls on the ends and was wearing a female uniform.

"Why do I have to do this again?"Drew exclaimed

"Hey!Stop complaining will you it's getting old" Harley said trying not to laugh at Drew's face "But I have to admit you do look cute if you were a girl"

Drew was now irritated,he wanted this to end now,but he couldn't now matter what

**Flashback:**

So what your saying is you'll do anything to get May?" Harley asked

"Yes" Drew said already bored "Now are you going to help me or what?"

"Okay" Harley said "But first let's try out my plan first"

"Okay"Drew said "What's your plan?"

There was a glint of mischievous in Harley's eyes which made Drew sweatdropped and backed away from him,"I'm glad you asked Drew" Harley said as he tried to put Drew on their school's female uniform

"N-No,What are you doing?"

"Get back here"

**End of flashback**

"But I have never done this in my whole life!" Drew said gritting his teeth

"Be quiet!" Harley said "This is for May right? at least try to thank me"

Suddenly May appeared in front of them,which made Harley smirked at Drew "And speaking of which,here she comes"

"Hi May" Harley said in his high tone voice

"Oh!Hi Harley" May said which made Drew get on to Harley's back

"Wait!Let me introduce you to my cousin" Harley said trying to show Drew to May

"From now on she will be studying here in our school and best of all she can be your friend since you two are classmates" Harley said

The two stared for a moment,"Stupid Harley of course she will never believe in you,after all you did to her" Drew thought

"Really?" May said excited "That's great"

Drew almost fainted from shock "May your so dense" he thought

Then May held her hands to Drew and said "I hope that we can be great friends" and smiled

After a few seconds Drew's face was in deep red and fainted again,"What's wrong?" May asked to Harley "Did I do something wrong?"

"No,Honey" Harley said "She's just shy around new people,but once she started knowing you I'm sure my cousin and you will be the best of friends"

"Ok"

Just then Harley thought of another plan

"Oh my!It seems that I am late for my biology test for today!" Harley said

"Could you do me a favor May,please take care of my cousin for a while or bring her to the infirmary,can you do that?" Harley said still holding Drew

"Uh!Yeah sure Harley" and with that she made her way to the infirmary along with drew (A.N:please don't ask me how she carried drew)

After a few minutes Drew woke up,he was about to leave when he saw May sleeping next to him

Drew smiled and touched her hair,when May woke up from the feeling of his touch

"Oh!Your awake now" she said

Drew nodded and turned around

"Hey,no need to get shy" May said "I'm May"

Drew turned around to see her face "I'm uh Miranda"

"Well Miranda it's nice to meet you" May said

"W-Well it's nice to meet you too May" Drew stuttered

**Drew's POV:**

After several years May still believes that I'm harley's cousin,Honestly,she can be so gullible

Harley sometimes cover me up telling May more lies that I was out of the country and will be back for 2 years

Soledad knew that Harley was lying all along with me going out of the country,so he told her the whole story,and Soledad joined in with the plan

We (May and i) keep each other in touch,sometimes go to the mall,which I hated most

And then one day,May invited me to come into her slumber party,also Soledad and Harley

"Will you come to my slumber party?" May asked with a cute puppy eyes in her face

"I dont know May" I said

May pouted then smiled "Well if you changed your mind,call me" then she left

I told Harley about this,and you wouldn't believe his reaction

"Go on Drew" Harley said

"What?" I said

"No ones stopping you,and maybe in that slumber party,which I am invited to,she might finally discuss her secrets with you"

I thought for a moment,then Harley whispered me something that made me blush

"Maybe she might even tell you who her crush is!"

And with that I didn't have a choice did I? I want to know who her crush is,so I went to her slumber party

"Okay let the slumber party begin" Harley said

Instead of having a pillow fight between May,Harley,Soledad and I,we just let our Pokemon play with the pillows instead

And after hours and hours of non-stop playing,all of our pokemon were asleep,and so is Soledad and Harley,excluding me and May

I coudn't sleep because May was right beside me,and not to mention we're sleeping in the same bed,and as for May,she was on the other side of the bed,which leaves me confused,does May know that I'm a boy and not a girl called Miranda?

"Hey Miranda,you still not asleep?" May asked

"Yeah" I replied

"You know I haven't told you this but,I have a crush on someone,but he's far away from me right now" May said

Drew's face was blushing "Really?"

May nodded turning to face Drew "You might not know him but he's very special to me"

"What's he like?" Drew asked

May thought for a moment "He can be snobbish,arrogant,a jerk,and doesn't completely understands a girl's heart" she said

Drew was hurt,but on the other hand he still question if it was him that May was talking about

"But" May started "deep down,he can be sweet and kind,he just doesn't show it to people"

"Who is he?" I asked impatiently

"If I tell you promise you won't tell someone even your cousin?" May asked

I nodded,then she went closer to me and whispered "It's Drew"

I blushed for a moment when I heard my name,then I pushed her away from me "Goodnight" was the only thing I said and covered myself with a blanket

**May's POV:**

"What's wrong with Miranda?" I thought,then I closed my eyes and went to sleep

Next thing I knew,I was in Miranda's arm and she was hugging me tightly

"Uhm,Miranda?"

"W-What?"

"Uhm,your crushing me"

"Sorry"

After that,the two of us were closer than ever,but when I heard Soledad and Harley talking about something I coudn't help but eavesdrop on them

"How long are you gonna keep this up?" Soledad asked

"Just until Drew can confess to her,why?" Harley said

"Drew?" May thought "confess to who?

"You know,she will find out soon enough" Soledad said

"I'll tell Drew that-

"Drew's here?where is he? I asked showing myself to them

"How much did you hear?" Harley said

"When Soledad told you "How long are you gonna keep this up?" May said "Where's Drew?"

Soledad sighed "May there's something that we were hiding from you for the last two years"

May was shocked,but later ran away from them to find Miranda

"Miranda" May called to drew

**Drew's POV:**

I noticed her cheeks streaming down with tears,I coudn't help but wipe them away

"Isn't it about time you tell me the truth Drew?"

I was shocked "How could she have known?"

"I thought you were my friend" May cried "Is this how you treat a friend?"

"Let me explain-

"Is this another one of your tricks so that you could laugh at my face?"

"I couldn't hold it any longer" I thought,then I hold her hands and leaned closer to her face and kissed her

"Why did you kissed me?" May said still with tears

I wiped them with my hands and hugged her

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to make you cry,it's just that I wanted you to like me so much"

"So I asked Harley some advice,and this is what happened"

May was silent for a moment,then she laughed

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that you don't need to impress me,by changing,or asking some advice,i'm fine with being just the way you are"

"So does this mean?"

she nodded happily,and I embraced her "I love you May"

"I love you too Drew"

Somewhere not to far from them were Harley and Soledad,"I'm guessing he confessed" Soledad said

Harley nodded in agreement,then they left

After a few weeks,the whole school knew about their relationship,and they feel happy for the two of them,also their parents,though at first Norman,May's father didn't approve of Drew,but seing how much he loves her,he accepted him,but he will be keeping an eye if he tries to break May's heart

Two months passed

"Happy Valentines day Drew" May said

"Thanks" then kissed May on the cheek

May blushed,"Your so sweet Drew"

"Yeah just like how you dream of Drew in your diary" Max interrupted

"AAHH!Max where did you come from?" May said

Drew laughed,then whispered something to Max

"Really?" Max asked

Drew nodded and handed him some of his Pokeballs,then Max left

"What did you do?" May said

"I lended him all of my pokemon,so that he won't bug you anymore" Drew said

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"May come here" Drew ordered and May followed,the two of them sat down together in a sofa,and Drew hugged May "I did it so that I will be alone with you"

May blushed,the two of them were about to kiss when suddenly

"Surprise" Harley said with Soledad and Drew's parents

May and Drew turned their heads in the opposite way and was blushing really hard

"Oh my!Did we ruin your moment?" Harley asked

"N-No" the two of them said at the same time

All of them laughed,even Drew's parents,"Guess I'll have to wait" Drew said scratching his head,"Yeah" May said laughing

* * *

**Mayandrew:AWW!**

**May:(blushes)**

**Drew:(blushes)**

**Mayandrew:You two look really cute out there!**

**Drew:N-NO!**

**May:Come on Drew at least thank her,without her the two of us won't be together**

**Drew:Oh alright!Thanks**

**Mayandrew:Your welcome!Please review!  
**


End file.
